1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination system, and more particularly to an illumination system of a multiple light source devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, an illumination system with a single light source device is mostly adopted in a projection system. However, for a large-sized meeting place, the projection system needs to be used to emit images on a larger area and a screen with a longer distance so that a light beam output from the illumination system needs higher brightness to enable audiences in the whole meeting place to see the images on the screen clearly. If the single light source is adopted to provide the high brightness, the power of the adopted single source device is enhanced relatively, consequently, the problems such as high temperature, heat dissipation and difficult cooling are yielded. Therefore, how to improve the high temperature problem on the premise that the high brightness is provided is a serious problem to be improved for the illumination system.
An illumination system with multiple light source devices is adopted to solve the problem mentioned above at the present. Please refer to FIG. 1. A projection system 10 comprises a collector module 11, integrators 12, a P/S converter 13, condensers 14A and 14B and a display panel 15, in which the collector module 111 has two parabolic-curved reflectors 111 installed side by side and two light sources 112 are respectively corresponding to the reflectors 111. Each reflector 111 has a parabolic-curved reflecting surface 113 facing the integrator 12 and the light source 112 is positioned on a focus of the reflecting surface 113. When the light sources 112 emit a light beam, the light beam can respectively be projected on the corresponding reflecting surfaces 113 to form a parallel light beam, and then the parallel light beam output into the integrators 12 to convert to a uniform light beam. Thereafter, the light beam is condensed again through the P/S converter 13 and the condensers 14A and 14B to project on the display panel 15. Finally, images are displayed on a screen (not shown) through a projection lens (not shown). However, although the light sources installed side by side can be utilized to increase the brightness of the collector module 11 mentioned above, the parallel light beam reflected from each parabolic-curved reflector 111 has a definite light distribution area. The light distribution area of the reflectors 111 installed side by side is the double of the single reflector 111 so that the light distribution area is broad. Consequently, the integrator 12, the P/S converter 13, the condenser 14A and etc are caused to need a larger volume. Therefore, the higher system cost is caused and design principles of light, thin, short and small cannot be conformed to. Moreover, when one of the light sources is damaged and malfunctioned, it causes only half of images on the screen. Therefore, problems such as the big volume and that only half of images on the screen are caused owing to the damage of one of the light sources still exist in multiple light sources of a conventional illumination system, these problems need to solve by researching and developing efforts.